Tale of 2ends
by ms hysteria
Summary: Cedara is the daughter of indentured servants. Ciel is the son of the late Lord phantomhive. what binds these two together twelve white people in cloaks who were supposedly killed by Sabastian.Cielxoc.
1. begining

**Hi everyone this is my first story. please don't hurt me if the story is kinda crappy i'm not that good at writting,but i still write anyway, so screw you if you hate my story!**

**on with my story! and i don't own kurosiji. **

chapter one the massacar

"What! there were two people dead and one baby alive." said ciel's father while he whatched his small son play with his mother in the chair of the room."y-yes sir."said his young servant,"and the queen wants you to find out what is causing it."

"okay,I'll see what I can do."

**later that day **

"good-bye my love, I will see you soon." Lord Phantomhive said to his beutiful wife,"Take care of our son for me."

**At the end of the day lord phantom quickly came back.**

"Everyone get out of here, quickly and hurry." he said to his servants as he rushed to get to his wife and child.

"hon we must get out of here quick, take ciel to the secret entrance." "Okay." said his very surprised, confused , and scared wife.

When the fire reached their end of the manor they had told their son to escape to the city to tell them what happend this day. But that did not happen for ciel was stolen by twelve people in white cloaks. He had only one thing to remember them by, his fathers purple ring.

**the morning before **

Cedara was a five year old child of a poor servant family that was treated wrongly for years of indenturement. they named her Cedara because she was born in a cedar tree scince the family was to poor to aford a doctor. Now here is her story.

**Cedara's pov**

My parents were indentured servants all their life,and we've never been treated very well. My parents were kiilled when I was just a baby, by twelve men and women in white cloaks,and I only have one thing to rember them by, my purple locket with their names on each side.

**well hope you like the chapter you guys. and those who play skyrem what level are the elder dragons on? R&R if you want a cookie*_*and srry if this chapter is really short don't have that much inspiration. ta-ta for now!**


	2. the meetings and greetings

_**tail of two ends**_

_**chapter two**_

_**the meeting**_

Ciel woke up from the dream he always had of his parents and the twelve people in cloaks. "Well good morning master,here is your breakfast."said his demon butler Sabastian. "Oh good morning is for breakfast this morning?"

"Well we are having some baccon, and eggs, with some pancakes,and sausages this morning." "Well that sounds good, but why breakfast in bead today though?" "We have to go shopping for new clothes today, so we have to go early." "Oh, okay."

Ciel ate quickly,and Sabastian got him dressed to go to the city in his usual clothes that he wares.

"We are going to the store now, tanaka you are in charge of the staff while i'm gone." Sabastian pointed to the second butler Tanaka."Staff," "yes sir"the all said. "get the house cleaned up today and listen to tanaka when he turns into his natural form" Sabastian paused "...I still have a bad feeling about this. but I can't leave my master to babysit these three." He smirked at the thought of what he said. "yes,sir."they all said again.

After that they both left.

_**on the other side of London **_

Cedara woke up and quickly and fixed her masters food,because if her master found out she woke up late he would literrally kill her.

Just then, after she put the plate down, she heard the door slam,and she knew her master was awake.

"G-good morning master." "Goodmorning? and whats so good about it?'Cedara knew that her master was still drunk,because she used her wolf senses kitara,her wolf friend who she can understand, taught her.

"Would you like somthing to eat,master?' "Yeah, what ya make me this time?" "french toast,eggs,and baccon is what are having having for breakfast." "Well, a breakfast I can actually eat."

After a few chews her master flew into rage. "This is discusting!How do you expet me to eat this!"He said pulling her up by her hair. he started to slap her. "Is..this..what..you..eat...every..day..because..i'm..sick..of..it!"

A tear ran down Cedara's face._'Why mom,dad, why did you choose him to help you?' _"Oh no need to cry now, you should have done that when you were born because that was a mistake. your parents were ungrateful servants and your probably going to end up like them."

Cedara couldn't belive her ears. was he really calling her a mistake?A mishap that popped out of nowhere?unnessasary?

"Now go clean your face,i'm sick of seeing it." "Yes master." Cedara walked to the bathroom like a zombie. She was tired of this life. She wanted it to end so badly. When was it all going to end?

Just then her master called her.

"After your done go to the market, the list is on the table." "Y-yes master." She said in a boring tone.

_**At the market with ciel and sabastian **_

Ceil and Sabastian put their boxes in the decided to roam around a bit.

About twenty steps later they saw a crowd of people surronding somthing. "Huh,what do you think that is Sabastian?" "Hmm I don't really know."

"It's a public beating." Said the Undertaker. "A public beating?" "Yes, if a low class servant disrespcts someone higher in the class system they get fifty lashes in public while everyone whatches." said the undertaker with interest.

Ciel heard a cry and he flinched. He moved towards the middle of the circle and saw it was Cedara,but he didn't know her he saw was a child about his age being beat in public.

''Sabastian!'' Ciel called ''Save that girl, this is an order!''

Sbastian ran into the crowd and picked up the passed out girl , and put her on the ground next to Ciel.

''Hey wha' ya' think yer doin, that girl deserves what she gets."Said a random beater. "But she is only a child! You would beat an innocent child to death just because she made a mistake, I didn't think you could stoop so low." "But, she is a lowly servant child. thats what happens if you disrespect people boy. in fact your next."

The man started to charge toward Ciel but he was stopped by Sabastian.

"I am Ciel funtomhive, the heir to the funtomhive company if any of you defy me do you know what would happen to you." "Your the queen's guard dog?" Said the other beater. "We'll take the girl with us and let you free this time, but if I ever see you beat another child in the street again I won't be so merciful." He flashed them a scowl and took Cedara to their laid her down on the seat.

"Well what are we going to do about her young master?" "For now, we'll let her sleep."

_**Cedara at the mansion.**_

` Cedara woke up to a violin playing in the distance. It was so beautiful that she had to get up and see where it came from, but she was in different clothes and she didn't know where she was. She opend the door and started to wander in the hallway.

A few steps later she met someone in the hallway. "Oh and is m'lady doing well this evening,yes?" said the girl. "I-i-i,i-i." "Well come on now the master would probably like to see you."The maid led her to the room where the violin was playing, and when she opend the door she saw her savior looking out the suddenly turned to where she was standing, and she looked 's wrong for a servant to look someone in the eye, becaue it shows disrespect.

"Oh don't look down i'm sure the master would like to see your pretty face,yes, and-Oh where are my manners my name is Meyrin, what is yours?" "C-ced-ced." Meyrin guessed "Cedar?"Cedara shook her head. "Please, it is polite to introduce yourself,"said her saviors helper."And my name is Sabastian if you would like to know."Cedara flinched when he spoke._"better say my name before I get punished for disobeying orders"_ "M-my n-n-name i-is C-c-c Cedara."

"Cedara thats a pretty name. It's new to me. does it mean anything?"asked Ciel. "N-n-" "No, then where did it come from." asked the butler almost impationtly "W-well when I w-was b-born, I was b-born in a C-cedar t-t-tree.M-my parents couldn't a-aford a doctor." "I see so thats why they named you Cedara. they wanted to name you somthing special." said Sabstian, smiling nicely. "Well, thats a pretty name, yes it is."said the maid.

Just then a boy barged in. "Finni, what is it?" "master...theres a wolf outside!" Fnni said between breaths "What!" the master said in shock. "Kitara!'Cedara said as she ran out the soon found the outside door open and ran out to see kitara fighting what seemed to be a demon wolf.

"Kitara stop, he's just trying to protect his master!" Kitara let go of pluto's neck and sat Kitara growled in an agitated tone. "I don't care what you think, he's just trying to protect what he loves! you know you would do the same for me and the pack! So just stop and cooperate with him!" Kitara did another growl and turrned to Finni, Mayrin,Ciel,and Sabastian. "But kitara they didn't know, and they are actually nice people once you get to know them." Kitara layed down and whimpered. "It's okay Kitara I think they would forgive you," Cedara walked up to Ciel."C-can you forgive her, she is a very protective Alpha, and my best friend." "Yes it's okay just as long as she didn't destroy the house she's fine." Then she turnned to pluto."now let's tend to that wound." "But it usually takes a week to heal his wounds." finni said."It's okay I have a quicker way of healing him." after that a blue light came from her hands. and pluto's wounds healed instantly.

_**End of chapter two**_

**WELL,as you can see pluto gets hurt alot, and your probably wondering **_**where the hell is bard?**_**well he's comming, and I got no reviews from anyone that makes me sad, *crys her eyes out **

**adios**


End file.
